


A Hero No One Asked For

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Baaaaaaaaarely but yanno, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Tweek had strange powers, but he tried his best to lead a normal life. Maybe Tweek wasn't meant for normal.(Day 3 of Creek week: Fractured but Whole)





	A Hero No One Asked For

After an accident when Tweek was young, he was gifted with amazing abilities: he could harness the power of the elements. With the power of lighting, rain and earth, he should have been unstoppable. 

However, there was no way he could use his powers - he was strange enough without them thank you very much. So instead, he kept them hidden as much as possible. He kept to himself as a child, hoping that would minimise the risk of an outburst.

His anxiety caused problems, however. His abilities were worsened by his anxiety, and the more he panicked, the worse they became. The ability that was the most affected by his anxiety was his thunder powers: it started as static, but worsened into full blown electrical shortages around him. A panic attack was enough to knock the power from a whole block.

His parents knew about Tweek's abilities, but they also did not care to help. Richard wasn't helpful - his relaxation techniques only made Tweek worse. The only thing Richard had done to help Tweek was give him coffee, though one could argue whether it really did help or not.

After Tweek had broken the coffee machine for the fifth time that week, the Tweaks finally decided that maybe therapy was the best option for their son.

It wasn't easy. The therapist had no idea why the room was cold when Tweek came in, no matter how high she cranked up the heating. The room sometimes grew damp, and Tweek noticed the little bit of wallpaper in the corner that started peeling away. It gave him something to look at when he was talking - easier than looking at the therapist.

The lights flickered out when Tweek started talking about something that upset up. Tweek should have told her why, but he did not want to be labelled with an illness he did not have. Instead, he kept his mouth shut. Anything else was fair game, however.

Eventually, as Tweek became an adult, he managed to keep his anxiety under control. It was still there, but he knew how to handle it when it got bad. Sometimes, he could still short out the lights in his apartment. At least the maintenance guy was nice about it: Tweek usually tipped him for his time and apologised profusely.

“I just don't know what you do,” the man tutted. “It's like you're using too much power, but ain't no faults in anything in the apartment.”

Tweek tugged on the bottom of his shirt. “I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“Be careful, boy. Don't fuck with electricity.”

As if Tweek didn't know how dangerous it was. He nodded, and the man was on his way.

At least there had been no incidents at work, despite the cute guy who worked there. Something about Craig made Tweek's anxiety spike every time. He didn't talk much, and he definitely never spoke to Tweek. His attention was taken by another group of guys, who were all friendly, but Tweek never spoke to them. Maybe that was the issue - Tweek kept to himself too much.

“Checking Craig out again?”

Tweek screamed and looked to his left - Bebe was smiling at him, leaning her chin in her palm. He groaned at her. He had never told her about his crush, but he didn't need to. He was certain the whole office knew, including Craig. He crashed his face into his keyboard with a defeated whine.

“It-- it's not obvious,” he mumbled.

Bebe rubbed his back. “Aw, sweetheart, yes it is.”

Tweek banged his face on the keys again. The computer made a noise, and he looked up. He had managed to send a keyboard smash of an email. To make it worse, he had sent it to Craig. Oh God, maybe he wouldn't see it.

**_From_ ** _ : Craig Tucker _ _   
_ **_To_ ** _ : Tweek Tweak _

_ What _

Fuck. Tweek looked over at Craig, who tilted his head at Tweek. Time to die. He pushed back from his desk, mumbling an excuse about needing the bathroom before running off. He needed to calm down - so what if Craig thought he was totally useless? It didn't matter, it wasn't like he would have been able to date him. Tweek didn't know how to handle any gender.

He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror: Tweek was a mess. An idiotic mess who could barely handle computers without breaking them, and had to keep his hands in gloves on his worst days in fear of freezing things. No one was going to want to deal with that. He gripped the edge of the sink, frowning at his own reflection. He was never going to be okay.

Something crashed into the building, and the ground shook. Tweek gasped and he tightened his grip on the sink. What the fuck was that? He ran out the bathroom - his co-workers rushed to the stairs, but Tweek did not. He followed what they were running from, stopping when he reached the source.

The windows had been smashed in, but Tweek didn't know what had done it. An explosion? He looked around and the room was empty - except for Craig. He rushed over to Tweek and grabbed his shoulders.

“There you are. Come on, we have to get out of here.”

Craig waited for Tweek? Holy shit. He didn't have time to be glad for that though, not when Tweek saw someone approach. He knew this man - his shiny foil outfit and cape was a source of ridicule, but his powers were not. Tweek froze. He never thought he would see Professor Chaos in person. Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist and tugged, but Chaos laughed.

“Time's up for running, fellas.”

Chaos rose his hand and shot a blast from the palm of his hand, and Tweek panicked. He pushed Craig out of the way, and the blast missed both of them. They were lucky. Tweek's heart was pounding in his chest. They had to run, but Tweek couldn't stand there and do nothing.

“Tweek, dude, come on!” Craig said. “Don't try to play the hero.”

But Tweek didn't listen. Instead, he faced Chaos, standing tall and proud despite the tremor in his hands. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Freedom Pals came for Chaos, but Tweek couldn't run and let him do as he pleased.

“Agh-- go make sure they've called the Freedom Pals,” Tweek said.

“You can't be serious.”

“Go!”

Tweek had no choice but to use his powers. He balled his hand into a fist, thunder crackling around it. He wasn't scared - he was terrified.

“What the fuck,” Craig said.

“Why are you still here?!”

Tweek looked over in his shoulder and caught the glimpse of fear in Craig's eyes. This was exactly what he didn't want. Craig ran, leaving Tweek with Chaos. He chuckled, stepping closer.

“I don't know what you think you're doing,  but you oughta listen to him. Leave the hero work to the professionals,” Chaos said. “Else I might just have to crush you.”

“T-- try me.”

“You're shaking. But, fine. Guess I do need a warm-up.”

Chaos shot another blast at Tweek, and he barely dodged it in time. His heart raced, about to burst. He could use that. The appliances around him crackled as he gathered energy. He could feel it in his body, in his muscles, and he felt so  _ alive _ . The more he panicked, the stronger he felt inside. He shouldn't have felt so happy about that.

Tweek cried out as he released the pent-up energy. A shockwave left his body, blowing Chaos back against a wall. Tweek tried to walk towards him, but his feet were kicking in the air. He was levitating. Since when could he levitate?

Mistake. The distraction was enough to give Chaos an advantage. Tweek was shot to the floor, and Chaos walked over to him. He put his foot on Tweek's throat and pressed down. He tried to gasp, to claw the foot from his throat, but Chaos didn't move.

“I warned you,” he said, digging his foot deeper. “Now I have to crush you.”

Tweek was fucked. He tried to pull Chaos’ foot off, but it wouldn't budge. His senses dulled. His grip was weak. Everything was spinning, fading fast. Tweek didn't have long. He looked up at Chaos, and the last thing he saw was an amused smile before the world faded to black.

When Tweek woke up again, he woke up in hospital. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably. Did he really try to stop Professor Chaos, or did he imagine that? He had to have imagined it - there was no way Tweek was stupid enough to try that. He leaned his head against the pillows again, and that was when Craig walked in.

“Holy shit,” Craig said. He walked closer to Tweek's bed. “What happened?”

“I got my ass kicked by Professor Chaos?”

He hoped that wasn't a delusion, but it could have been. He could have passed out at work and imagined the whole thing. He rubbed his throat, which felt tender to the touch. Maybe it was real, then.

“What…” Craig sat down. He leaned his elbows on his knees, holding his hands over his face. “How did you do that? The thunder trick. That was impressive.”

“The thun-- that's not a trick,” Tweek mumbled. “I've been able to use it since i was five. Not just thunder, either.”

“You're shitting me.”

Tweek didn't know if Craig believed him or not, but it didn't matter. He finally had someone he could tell, someone who had a chance of believing him without thinking he had finally lost it. At worst, Craig would think he was loopy on pain medication.

“I-- I try to keep it under control. It's why sometimes shit breaks down near me. The maintenance guy at my apartment hates me. I'm always breaking the lights.”

Tweek laughed weakly, but Craig did not react. With the medication he was on, he knew there was no way he could use his abilities to prove himself. Craig wasn't buying this.

“I felt alive. I know I was being stupid, but,” Tweek ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it, “I don't know. I think I wanted to prove I'm not useless.”

Craig grabbed his free hand. “Hey. You're not useless. You didn't have to go up against a dangerous villain to prove it.”

Tweek sighed. “Thank you.”

Tweek closed his eyes and squeezed Craig's hand. Wait. Craig was holding his hand. The guy he had a blatant, gigantic crush on was touching him. Don't freak out, don't freak out...

Tweek looked at their joined hands - Craig's hand was going blue. Now it was time to freak out. Tweek screamed and let go of Craig's hand. Craig looked down at his hand and gasped, before covering Tweek's mouth. His hand was so cold against his mouth, and he prayed he did not give Craig frostbite.

“Okay, stop screaming, otherwise someone is gonna come in here,” Craig said. “If you wanna keep this a secret, get better at hiding it.”

Tweek was normally good at hiding it, otherwise he wouldn't have gone so long hiding it. He nodded, and Craig moved his hand. He sat back down.

“Okay. Now I wanna know what's going on.”

Where could Tweek even begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Me yesterday: mm this'll only be 500 words  
> Me now: ah.
> 
> This was fun tho! I really just... wanted Tweek to save Craig. My boy is strong!
> 
> Come talk to me on 


End file.
